As the energy shortage problem gets worse and worse, all the countries in the world are trying to find alternative energy sources to substitute the current dwindling energy sources. Of all current alternative energy sources, the solar energy will not deplete the resources on earth. Neither will it be exhausted, nor cause environmental pollution. Therefore, it is recognized as one of the best alternative energy sources. With the progress of semiconductor technology, the photoelectric conversion rates of solar modules have been improved continuously. Thus, it is regarded as one of the most appropriate methods to solve the problem of energy shortages.
However, in current applications the solar modules are exposed for long period of time to strong sunshine. As a result, the temperature control of the solar modules has always been an important problem which needs to be addressed cautiously. Moreover, the reverse current of a solar module system frequently causes a surge of temperature. In case a solar module is frequently subject to high temperature, it will lead to the damage of the solar module. Therefore, protecting solar modules from damaging by high temperature is a key design concept. In consideration of the above mentioned factors, the inventor of the present invention conceives a solar module with a bimetal breaker to overcome the defects of the conventional technology, and to broaden the applications of the present invention.